Forbidden Fruit
by magdja75
Summary: Once upon a time, there was an archangel, who got bored of haven and so she wanted something more. God landed her a favor, two years living on Earth and at the end chance to stay but be degraded to a normal angel or go back to haven. What is waiting for her in the human world? Will it be a vacation or other work? Well, let's see.
1. Prolouge

Once upon a time, there was an archangel, who got bored with her way of living, casting judgment on the souls of people, being accountable for other angels, being the one who will defeat antichrist. She was the first, closest to God himself. But eternal life in haven has to become boring for everyone after centuries. So God landed her a favor, two years living on Earth and at the end chance to stay but be degraded to a normal angel or go back to haven. What is waiting for her in the human world? Will it be a vacation or other work? Well, let's see.

\--

„And don't forget my child you must not sin, but you shall be forgiven if you have to lie or kill in order to protect yourself or good soul from the dark ones." said old men, who accompanied white-haired archangel to the heavenly staircase. „Do not worry my lord, I would not let myself fell. And again thank you for this opportunity, I am very thankful." said white-eyed maiden.

„There is no need to be thankful, it's just a simple favor. Now it would be better to get going before night changes into a day." said again the old man. „Yes, then farewell." she softly replied and started slowly taking down the staircase to Earth.

Step by step she started to change. Her pair of gorgeous, enormous, white wings started to disappear, the color of her eyes was changing from white to opal, her holy sword disappeared too and her white robe changed to school uniform. When she reached the last step no one would ever suspect that she was supernatural force or archangel for that matter. No one, not even demons or vampires. And here her story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

No one's POV

It was sunny morning and young, on first look normal girl was preparing for her absolutely first day in a human school, more accurately the Shikō Academy a very prestige school. She was quite excited. She was already in her school uniform and eating her breakfast. After she ate, she prepared herself lunch to take to school. Before she went to school she grabbed her rosary, holy water, and necklace filled with a special mix of herbs to mask her angelic scent. She hid her rosary under her uniform, put on her necklace and placed a bottle of holy water in her backpack, then she headed outside of her home and to the school.

The closer she was to the school the more full the streets were of students. After she stepped in school's great hall she immediately felt a thick atmosphere surrounded her, together with an unpleasant scent. _Demons? What would they want here?_ After she realized that she stopped dead in her track she began to walk into the hall. She could easily hear the whispers of other students as she was walking right past them. „Hey isn't that the new transfer student?", „Yeah, she is.", „ She's pretty.", „ Who do think she is?" , „She better not go near the student council.", „ Yeah, she does not deserve the attention of great Ram and others." _There were only two things I wanted to escape from, attention and demons._ The girl sighed and walked past the students to an information board on the wall.

She started to look at it for some information. „You look quite lost do you need any help?" asked a female voice. „Yes I would appreciate that," she turned to see a brown-haired girl smiling at her. Behind the girl was standing a young red-haired boy and blond girl. She felt strange energy coming from them. „My name is Ritsuka and that's my friend Azuna and my brother Lindo," she introduced them. „Nice to meet you all, my name is Angelica," the white-haired girl smiled. „I am sorry for the other girls, when is there new girl they become jealous of her, thinking that she could fall in favor of student council," Ritska explained. „ I keep on hearing about the student council, who are they?" the white-haired girl asked. „Well they are popular boys, they have a major word in the school budget and workflow of the whole school. So they are quite powerful too. You will actually see them. In a short time, all students must go to the auditorium and hear what they need to say. Let's go we will lead you there, " answered Azuna. The white-haired girl nodded in agreement and let others guide her to the auditorium.

After they got into the auditorium they sat down with other students. The whole room was filled with chatter and buzz. The four new friends started a discussion about the whole school. „Ou, I forgot to tale you since you are a transfer student, you will go to the podium. It's a kind of tradition in this school to introduce new students," Azuna remembered.„Thank you for telling me that I can prepare myself for that," she joked. „ Silence, please!" a voice came from the podium and in a second room was in complete silence and all the notice was on four males standing on the podium.

First, there was a blonde male with icy blue eyes and cold stare, his personality was visibly cold, calm and calculative. The second had honey-colored hair and golden eyes, he seemed seductive and sweet. The third was another blonde male with golden eyes, he seemed athletic and brute. After she saw the last member of the student council, dark purple haired male with blood orange eyes her heart dropped. _T-That's Apollyon. So they are demons._ „Are you ok? You look pale," Ritsuka whispered. „I am fine," the white-haired girl answered silently. „Thank you all for coming. Today we will introduce a new transfer student for England. May Miss Ross please come to the podium?" announced the blue-eyed blonde. The white-haired female slowly stood up and went to the podium. _Just keep calm and everything will be just fine._ „Please introduce yourself," commanded the blue-eyed male. "My name is Angelica Ross and I am from London, England. I hope we get along. And I am grateful for this opportunity to study in this school," she said calmly with a gentle smile on her lips. „Thank you for your introduction, after the announcement please come with us to the third library, we have some materials to give you," the boy spoke again and she nodded. She began to return to her seat. As she was walking past everyone, she could feel everyone's stare at her, it was unpleasant to say at least. Finally, she sat alongside her friends. She was nervous.

After the announcement, which was mainly about the school clubs, the white-haired girl went to the group of four males. They started to walk and she followed them. She was staring in front of her, to look confident and calm. In reality, she tried to ignore the dark presence all around her that felt like it wanted to swallow her whole, any minute. After a while they ended up in a big room full of books, well obviously it was a library. „Let us introduce ourself's. My name is Rem Kaginuki. And I am the president of the student council," said blue-eyed boy. All sudden rose appeared before the girl and with it golden-eyed boy. „ Urie Sogami, vice president of student council, pleasure to meet you," he said with a smile. Suddenly her head was yanked to face the second blonde. „ I am Mage Nanashiro, the secretary if you ever need something just call me, babe," he said with an arrogant smirk. „Yeah, thanks but no, I can take care of myself," she replied calmly. „Call an ambulance, Mage just got burnt!" laughed Urie. „Leave her be Mage. Ignore him. I am Shiki Natsumezaka, treasurer of the student council," said the last boy.„I-It's pleasure to meet you," she replied softly. „Ou, don't be so startled, butterfly," Urie said. " Ok, everyone calm down. Do you mind short chat with us?" Ram calmed things down. „What about my lessons?" she asked quickly with the intention to leave as soon as possible. „All the teachers know that you are here, so that isn't a problem." _Well, so much for that._ „Well, in that case, I guess it's ok," she said calmly and sat to the table that was in the center of the whole room. The others did the same. „Which school were you attending in England?" asked Ram. „Art school, mainly theater, and drawing," she answered. „Drawing huh? In that case, you should be interested in the art club, I am a member myself!" Shiki's eyes lit up after hearing that. „Also there will be singing competition, singing it's part of the theater isn't it?" asked Urie. „It is," she answered simply. „So will you attend?" asked Urie again. „I think I will," she replied softly. „Winner will be singing at the school festival. School festival is an old tradition, some students will prepare stands and sell food and other things and at the end of the day, there will be a great ball," explained Shiki.

Angelica's POV:

„That sounds like fun. But where are the materials you summoned me for?" I stood up and asked with the intent to get finally out of there. I saw the hunger for souls in their eyes. I felt like they could burn me with their hungry stares. After that question atmosphere thickened even further, which was suffocating. I absolutely knew what was coming, so I froze in place and relaxed. _Just play along. They can't know your identity._ I felt a cold touch on my shoulders. „You are quite an interesting young woman, most girls would have already felled for us, yet you are quite resistant," I recognized Urie's voice right next to my ear, from what I tried not to shiver. He came in front of me and leaned forward, so close that I could feel his breath. He was getting closer and closer and my heart started pounding so fast. I was staring in his glowing golden eyes as everything around us darkened. Right before I received a sinful kiss from him, everything was cut down by holy light which came from the necklace and rosary. There was a moment of silence. „So what about the materials then?" I acted as nothing happened, they looked a bit surprised. „Ah, yes. Here," Urie smiled and handed me a pile of books and papers. I carefully put them in my backpack. „Thank you, very much," I thanked them and made my way to the door. „You are welcomed here any time you want," said Urie, I turned to them and kindly smiled and then left the room. A wave of relief just rushed through my whole body as I closed the door behind me. _As if I ever going there again._ I hurried to my class. When I got there I quickly and silently sat next to Lindo, and from my backpack took the book I needed and started paying attention to the lesson.

The lessons weren't bad nor hard but quite enjoyable. It was lunchtime and we were sitting together, talking and eating. It was just a simple meal but I felt special and happy. „You were in that library for some time. What happened?" asked Azuna suddenly. „Well, they wanted to chat with me. So that took the time," I answered. „Are you falling for them?" Ritsuka curiously asked. „Havens, no. I would never!" I played that in a joking tone. „I wouldn't blame you, everyone falls for them," said Azuna." Even you two?" I asked with a smirk. „No we are on the same boat as you, we have no interest," Azuna quickly answered with a smile. "How about we change the subject, I want to participate in the conversation too," Lindo smiled. „Ok, we can do that, how about- wait where is my book? I must have to left it somewhere. Be right back," Ritsuka ran off. "Hey Angelica, this might sound out of nowhere, but are you an exorcist? " asked Lindo suddenly. I looked at both of them and I finally noticed they have rosaries around their necks under their uniforms like me. _How could I just overlook that? Guess I just ignore that because I am so used to it._ „Yes, something like that. But how did you know?" I asked. „I saw a bottle of holy water in your backpack when you were taking out your book," Lindo explained. „So you know the truth about the student council?" I asked carefully. „ We only had some suspicions," answered Azuna. „ I see. Sadly, I must say your suspicions were true, they are demons. Powerful ones for that matter." I said quietly. „How do you know?" Lindo asked. „This isn't a place to explain something like this," I answered quietly. „ Guys, I am back, what are you talking about?" Ritsuka came to us. I gave them a look which was saying if she knows. „We were talking about the last lesson that we have today," Lindo answered. „Speaking about it, it starts in five minutes, we should hurry to class," Azuna said and stood up, we did the same and we went together to class.

After school, we went to Ritsuka's and Lindo's place. I met their mother, she was quite a generous woman. „So what school were you studying in England?" she asked.„I studied at art school, " I answered. „Lindo actually studied in England for some time, but he studied folklore," Ritsuka said cheerfully. „I quite found of folklore," I said. „What do you like to draw?" their mother asked. „Well, mostly everything, animals, people, landscape and other things," I answered swiftly. „That is amazing, you must be talented, " Ritsuka wondered.„Does anyone want some tea?" Lindo asked with a smile. „I would like some. ", „Yeah, me too. ", „Same here.", „Tea would be perfect. ", „So that settles it, I will make tea for five, " Lindo left for the kitchen. „So will you join the art club?" Ritsuka asked me. „I might," I answered simply. „That would be perfect, " she smiled. „Enjoy the tea." Lindo came into the room and laid the tray with five teacups on the table. I picked up my cup and sipped some of the tea. „Earl Gray?" I asked. „Of course. You really must know your tea, " he said with a little smile. „Of course I do, " I smiled. „It's delicious.", „Yeah she's right. ", „ English people really know how to choose their tea, " I smiled at their notes. I felt a bit weird, maybe its because I don't belong here. Suddenly something sends shivers down my spine. Something was outside, something unholy. I looked outside and cough a glimpse of red eyes. _Vampires?_ „Hey, are you ok?" Ritsuka asked. „Yes, I am sorry I just dozed off, " I turned to her with a smile. „Ok then, I was asking you if you are here alone or did your family came too, " Ritska asked. „I came alone, " I answered. „Wow, that must be difficult, live on your own. If you ever need just call us we can help, " Ritsuka said. „Thank you, but I think there won't be such a situation. But that reminds me that I have some chores to do. Thank you for your hospitality but I must get going, " I stood up. „Feel free to come here often, " their mother said. „Will do," I said and left.

It was getting dark and the shivering just intensified. I walked in empty streets, most people are thankfully in the safety of their homes. I felt the presence behind me, ready to strike any time. I took a turn into a sunken street, there shouldn't be any casualties and bystanders. I stopped, listening for any sound. I heard a slight breeze, that was enough to make a move. „By the sacred name, you will obey me, o ye who lurk in darkness begone from here forevermore!" few of them turned to dust. „So you are an exorcist, guess this will be a bit difficult.", „What are vampires want here?", „Not your interest miss. ", „Ou I think it is, " as I said it beam of bright light form sky shot into my hand and it transformed into a sword. „Is she angel?", „Specifically archangel and even more specifically archangel Michel, but that doesn't matter. In the name of God, I banish you to the darkness you once came from and never return!" I swung my sword and the rest of them turned to dust. „Now I have to cleanse it, again, " I sighed and went to my house. After I got inside I immediately covered every window. I made a circle of holy water in the middle of my living room and laid my blood-stained sword in the center of it. I stepped out of the circle and put my hands together. „Telum ex Deo fluens abluere sanguis impius censetur, " I recited with closed eyes when I opened them again my sword was clean again. „Good as new, " I smiled and picked it up and let it disappear. Then I prepared dinner for myself and went to sleep.

* * *

_So this is the end of the first chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it. If you find any mistakes feel free to correct me. I am just a student who writes for fun and to gain better english experience_.


	3. Chapter 2

No one's POV :

A week passed by and the bond of the four friends become even stronger. Yet our heroine did not tell them about her secret, she had full trust in them, but also had a fear of demons hiding behind the faces of the student council.

Angelica's POV:

It was a cold early morning and I was walking to school. The streets were nearly empty. The environment around me was so peaceful, but I was feeling nervous. It wasn't a mistake I went to school this early, I had a suspicion about some students, that they might be working or more likely being controlled by the student council. _If they took their souls it isn't possible to save them but I will at least know who to look out for._ There is a small group of students who always go to school in the early morning. I was standing before the entrance to the school. The demons are already inside. „Sanctus transibis sacra linea, " I pulled out the bottle of holy water and sprinkled some on the doorstep while repeating it. Then I went inside and hid. Still, I made sure to have a clear view of the entrance. After a while, I saw a few figures coming close to school. They were getting closer and closer to the entrance. They tried to get inside but it always stopped them. I knew it. They tried over and over again. „Inrita, " I whispered after I remembered their faces, this broke the incantation and let them in. I stayed hidden until I was sure that they can't see me. I felt cold wet something on my leg, I looked down and saw little brown pomeranian liking my leg. I crouched down to him and patted him. „What are you doing here, little one? Are you lost?" I asked and I was still patting him. He wiggled his tail and happily barked. I looked at his nametag. „Roen, such a lovely name. It suits you, " I smiled and petted him some more. After a while, I heard steps coming close so I hid again and I was just hoping that Roen wouldn't do anything. He just calmly walked away. It was one of the students from earlier and he pinned some kind of paper on the board and left. I slowly walked up to the board and checked out the paper. I froze in shock. _The student council is summoning Ritsuka, this can't be good. I need to warn her, somehow. But I promised to come to the art club. Maybe she will come there too._ I started to walk, paying attention only to my thoughts. I ended up in front of the art club. I opened the door of the class still bit stunned after reading that. I was more stunned after I saw Shiki sitting on the stool painting something without his shirt. „I-I'm sorry, I will come later, " I stuttered. „No need, I don't mind company, " he smiled so kindly. _I hoped for a different answer._ I went inside and closed the door behind me. I settled up some things and I started to draw. I felt his stare, he watched my every movement. I grew a bit anxious. _What if he knows?_ „I just remembered, can I give you the application form for the singing competition? You know, not to bother the whole council with one form, " I smiled kindly and I slowly pulled out a piece of paper from my bag. „Of course, you'll get the details later, " he took the paper from me and smiled. „Thank you, " I replied and went back to drawing. „Can I ask you a question?" I spoke after a while of silence. „Of course, ask whatever you want, " he replied. _He is being too generous and kind._ „What Ritsuka did that you had to summon her?" I asked him seriously. „I'm afraid that I can't tell you that. But I can assure you that it's the only assumption that we will confirm or deny with miss Tachibana, " he answered formally. Too formally for him, it was a bit funny, he wasn't the type to be formal. „I understand, " I said shortly and went back to drawing.

It took about 20 minutes to finish it. I cleaned after myself and went out of the room. „Angelica-chan!" said the voice behind me. _Ou no, it's him again._ I turned to face him, it was a young student with brown, messy hair and brown eyes. „So did you decide?" he asked. „I already told you, I am not interested, " I answered. _Poor boy, I don't blame him for liking me. Just like with demons, once we are in human form, we just have natural beauty. He isn't the first who asked me out, but most of them give up after two rejections, he just keeps asking._ „Oh come on! Just try it, I will be worth your while, " he grabbed my arm. My reflexes kicked in and I twisted his arm to free myself. It is quite a painful maneuver but it always works, at least on humans. „You little - That hurt!" he shouted and raised his arm to slap me, but before he could even do that his expression went from angry to terrified and he slowly put his hand down and he was looking somewhere behind me. I didn't have to look back to know the reason. „O-Ou S-Shiki I-I didn't k-know she was w-with you, " he stuttered. „I think we should have a little chat, " said Shiki. His voice was deep, ominous and dark. The boy was absolutely terrified. It sent shivers down my spine, it was the same tone he used then... I knew that if I let them alone, it would be the end of the road for the boy. „No, I think he already learned his lesson, I will be ok with just apology, " I imminently turned to him with pleading expression, his expression resembled that of the stone-cold killer. „You are too kind and forgiving, but if that is what you want then I 'm ok with it too, " he said and smiled kindly, his expression became normal again. „Yes, of course, I am very sorry for my behavior. I won't bother you anymore, " the boy quickly said. After that Shiki disappeared without a single word. „Thank you so much for convincing him not to have 'the chat'. I was absolutely sure he would get me expelled, " he let out a sigh of relief. _Yeah, no you would be dead if I didn't stop him._ „No problem, just small advice. Next time no really means no, some of us get really offensive whenever someone does something we don't like and maybe try to not get this angry that quickly and you should be fine. Now if you excuse me..." I said kindly and left.

I went to the entrance hall, now it was full of students, buzz, and whispers. I was just on time since at the same time in came Azuna and Ritsuka. I ran up to them. „You were here soon. ", „Ritsuka- Wait, where is Lindo?", „ He had to get something, somewhere out of the town so he will be back tomorrow, " Ritsuka said. I wanted to tell her about the summoning but something caught my attention. „Were you wearing the pendant yesterday?", „Yes, but I usually wear it under my clothes. ", „Ah I see, it's so pretty, " I said and touched it, something very familiar was in it. I made three little circles around it with my finger, then I draw my hand back. _This should protect her._ „ Ritsuka, did you do something against the school rules?", „No, why?", „Because the student council is summoning you. ", „What? B-But I didn't do anything!" she said and ran up to the board. We went there too. „This can't be, I never broke a single rule in my life! ", „Hey, you will be okay, I spoke to Shiki, he didn't tell me what is it but he did tell me that this is only assumption. But you should go, sooner you will get there, sooner you be out. ", „You are probably right, " said Ritsuka and ran off. „Did you really trust what he said?", „ Not a single word. But she will be safe, the pendant is protecting her isn't it?", „How did you know?", „Well, what do you say about the sleepover? I can explain everything then and you can explain some things to me too. ", „Sounds fair, " Azuna replied. „You can go to class, I will be waiting for her outside of the library, " I said softly. „Then see you later, " she walked off.

I was anxiously waiting outside until the door slowly opened. „How it went?", „They were ganging up on me, even if I was innocent. They are such jerks! ", „But nothing happened, you don't have to go back there?", „Trust me I am never going back. But anyway we should go to class, " Ritsuka said and we went to class.

The hours were running so slowly. I was a bit jumpy, something just didn't sit with me. I felt that something bad will happen and I was anxious, anxious about Azuna's reaction after I tell her the truth. „Hey, Angelica, do you even paying attention to me?" Ritsuka waved her hand in front of my face. „Oh I sorry, what did you say?" I snapped back to reality. „You are dozing off pretty often you know. I was asking what will you be doing this afternoon and Azuna said you and she will have a sleepover, so I was asking you if that's right. ", „ It's true. ", „ If that's the case, you two are pretty mean you know, I will have to run errands meanwhile you two will be having fun. It's not fair, " Ritsuka said with puffy cheeks. „Sorry, " I laughed. Both of them soon joined in. „Ok, that is enough, enjoy it you two, " said Ritsuka before running off.

We went to Azuna's house. I immediately noticed the holy water on her doorstep. She let me inside and we sat in her living room. „So let me get some things straight. You and Lindo are exorcists. And Ritsuka isn't and she has absolutely no idea what's going on in the school. ", „Yes you are right, " Azuna answered. I looked around the room. This isn't spacious enough. „Do you have something sharp around here?" I asked. „Yes, " she pulled out a dagger and carefully gave it to me. _It is definitely cleansed in holy water._ I took it from her and made a little cut with it on my finger. She freaked out at my action but stopped dead in her tracks right after she saw my blood. Instead of crimson red liquid, out of my cut came pearl-colored liquid. „Y-You are an angel?!", „Archangel, to be exact, " I said with a shy smile. She actually seemed excited about that fact. „Which one? And what purpose brings you here?" her eyes were sparkling. „I guess that this will tell which one..." I summoned my sword and in sight of that, she was speeches. „And as for the purpose, it was supposed to be a vacation. My ticket to get far from all that responsibly, demons and attention. And yet, here I am slowly being dragged into another misadventure with demonic forces, " I sighed. „So that is why you did know immediately what they were? ", „That's correct, now my turn. Why does Ritsuka don't know about anything? And where is Lindo? " I asked. „Ritsuka is the guardian of the blood gem. We are keeping her in dark because if she herself will not know about it, no one will get such information from her. Also, we don't want her to go through any mental problems. And Lindo is out of the town because he is getting some things to protect her. ", „ I see, well I will be helping you out with that. After all, it's in my best interest to keep the gem from falling into the wrong hands. One last question from me, is Lindo even human?", „No, he isn't. He is a dhampir. ", „Dhampir, really? That actually explains that weird scent. ", „Anyway how it looks up there?", „ Well, it's actually indescribable, in that sense human mind can't comprehend it until it sees it. So describing it is pretty much useless. ", „Ou I see and how about the demon world?", „I actually don't know, I thankfully never been there. ", „Hey, are you...scared of the student council?" , „ To be honest, I am. They are powerful, very powerful. And I am still a bit weakened from coming here. ", „What's that means?", „If they discover what am I, they will do anything that is in their power to make me fall...Imagine you are a demon that was defeated and oppressed. I imagine that one of the best things would be that you can make the one responsible, suffer the same fate. ", „Yes that actually makes a lot of sense. So from now on, we will protect you too, " she said with determination and I giggled. „Hey that isn't a laughing matter, I am serious. ", „Yeah, yeah, I get it. ", „Do you know what kind of demons they are?" she asked me. I faced away with a pained expression. I knew about one of them but I haven't the courage to talk about it. _It has been centuries and I am still not able to speak about it._ „I get it, let's change the subject, " she said and I nodded.

It was almost night. We have been talking for hours when suddenly Azuna's phone rang. „Yes?...Ou hi Ritsuka, what's up?...What?...Are you serious?... That is quite scary, get here asap...Do you want us to get you?... Ok see you, ", „What is it?", „She said, someone, broken into her house, absolutely wreak it and took her mother and when she returned with police everything was fixed. ", „Vampires. I will go for her. ", „Are you sure?" she asked me and I nodded.

The night was cold, but that didn't bother me at all. What did bother me was the nervousness I felt. _What if they got to her first._ My string of thoughts was suddenly cut by a scent, a dreadful scent. I jolted to the place where was it coming from, but before I could reach it another scent hit me like a truck. _Vampires AND demons in one place. Are you kidding me?_

When I got to them only Ritsuka and Rem were there. „Ritsuka are you okay?", „Yes, thankfully Rem saved me.", „ We should go, Azuna will be worried.", „ I can get you there -", „ There is no need for that. We can manage, " I shoot him down coldly. „ Angelica! You shouldn't be this cold. He helped me. ", „ I am sorry, I am still a bit worried. Excuse my tone. " _it was disgusting to say something like this to a demon._ „But you are right, we should go, " Ritsuka said. „See you tomorrow, Rem!" we started walking back to Azuna's house.

We reunited with Azuna and started talking. The atmosphere was peaceful and pleasant but there was a bit of uneasiness in my heart. Something sinister was happening behind the scenes. _I am fearing that this is only the beginning._

* * *

_All right second chapter is out and I hope you like it._


	4. Chapter 3

Angelica's POV:

I woke up in the complete abyss. I stood up and looked around. There was darkness and only complete darkness. _Where am I? Is this another one of my dreams? _Suddenly, I could hear carnival music from the far before me. Also, my nose was hit with the smell of burning wood and paper, maybe burning house, it was coming from behind me. I wanted to turn back but I couldn't. I only could go forward to the music, now entangled with somebody singing. The voice was suiting, calming, seductive. I went a bit closer. Behind me manifested a shadow of the man and hugged me from behind. It was the owner of the voice. He started to whisper loving things to my ear. It was calming and so trapping, I wanted to stay like this and never leave. It was giving me peace, comfort, and safety, things that I always wanted. „ I will bring you down, into the dark abyss of despair, with me, " I shivered after hearing that. His hands were now white and I could see part of white of robe. I turned to face him. I stared into a pair of beautiful, bright, blue eyes accompanied by a few strands of light purple hair. They seemed so kind and pure but soon they fell into sadness. I reached my hand to wipe his tears off. „Apollyon, I am sorry, there was no other way, " I said with pity. As soon as my hand landed on his cheek, his skin started to decay. I quickly pulled my hand away. His eyes changed into blood-orange and his hair darkened to the point where it was hard to recognize if they were black or purple. His embrace became tighter, I struggled against it but to no avail. „Let go of me!" I struggled. „ I will bring you down, into the dark abyss of despair, with me, " he said again. It echoed in my head and it wouldn't stop it. I managed to get out of his embrace and fell on my knees. The voice wouldn't stop. „Make it stop, please! Stop it! " I felt like my head is going split open.

I woke up in cold sweat. I was breathing so fast. „Hey, are you ok? You were screaming and shivering in your sleep, " Ritsuka and Azuna looked at me worried. „It was just a nightmare, I hope,", „ You hope?", „It could have been a psychic dream, I sometimes get those, ", „What was it about?", „ I-It's hard to explain, ", „We get it, it's ok. But we should prepare for school, " Azuna said and I nodded.

We went through the first half of the school day without any problems. There was no disturbance from the student council. We were sitting outside and having lunch. Well, only Azuna was eating. „ You two should be eating too, "she said. „I am sorry, I'm just not hungry, " I replied. „Are you thinking about that dream?", „Yes, I can't get it out of my head, " I answered. „Ritsuka, Angelica, you are needed!" some girl called for us. I turned to her and behind her was standing boy, I recognized him from yesterday. _This will be something with the student council. _I stood up and so did Ritsuka and we went to him. „You have been summoned by the student council, please follow me, " he said. I gestured Azuna that we will be ok and we went with him.

The whole time we were walking there we were completely quiet. It was unnerving. We were standing before the library's door. „Are you okay?" Ritsuka asked. „Yes, let's just get over this, " I said, opened the library door and went inside.

As I stepped inside, something jumped into my hands, something with brown fur. It was Roen and he started to happily wig his tail. I smiled softly. Suddenly, a shadow came over me and Roen started to angrily bark and growl. „It's lovely to see you again, butterfly, " someone said. I didn't have to lift my head to know who that was. _That nickname is starting to get on my nerves._ „But I wonder what for, " I said. „No need to worry it's nothing bad, just some formalities. That applies to both of you, " he said smiling. Ritsuka let out a small sigh of relief. _We are not out of the water yet._ „Were you scared? I admit some of us are pretty scary, but we would not hurt someone like you. At least not me, " Mage joined the conversation. _His attitude is just unbelievable. _„Well, there is always that fear that I did something wrong, " she explained._ Yeah, last time she was here they tried to get her_ _soul, so I don't blame her for being scared. _„ Well, that could be the case or you are scared of the system misjudging you again, " Shiki said and suddenly grabbed me from behind by my shoulders. It startled me so much that I stumbled forward with a little shriek. _Keep it together! _Urie caught me. „ Shiki you shouldn't scare our quest. Is everything okay?", „Yes, it just surprised me that's all, " I said. Roen jumped out of my hands and angrily barked at both of them. _This pup knows what's up. _He ended up biting Shiki's ankle. It didn't bother him that much, it seemed like he enjoyed it. _Nothing changed there. _I tried not to crack a smile. „That dog hates you, ", „ Do you even wonder at this point, he teases that thing whenever he gets a chance," Mage intercepted. _As I taught before, absolutely nothing has changed. _„ Says someone who checks up girls constantly,", „You are one to talk Urie!" Mage immediately shoots back. _I am starting to feel sorry for Rem since he must deal with this every day._ „Admit you were checking her up when she was on the podium whit us, " Mage nudged Urie. „Excuse me, what did you just say?" I said with a passive-aggressive tone. I would have rather zapped both of them with lightning, but I settled on just my warning tone, for obvious reasons. Throughout this mess, Ritsuka was just watching it not understanding what was going on.

„What is going on?" Rem interrupted that chaos. Everybody calmed down. But something changed with Ram's appearance. I felt strange yet familiar energy. I looked him up from head to toe and I noticed it. He had a new accessory, an accessory that I am not fond of._ Where did he obtain the ring of darkness? So here, in one room, we have Satan's ring of darkness, vampire king's blood gem, and haven's holy sword. Three powerful artefacts under the name Grimoire, which can grant someone the power to rule over the realms. The good thing is, I am the only one who realizes_ it. „Ritsuka, I just got off the phone with the police department," Ram announced to Ritsuka. „ So any news?" Ritsuka asked Rem. „Yes, there is something, they tracked your mom's last location, using her phones GPS,", „Where is she?", „In Nagano, not too far from Karuizawa,", „Nagano?", „So you_'_re familiar with it?", „My grandpa's house is there,", „Then, we should go," Ram announced. „So, why am I here? " I asked. „Well, that's easy, you need to know some details about the singing competition. So, if you would follow me," Urie said and gently took my hand. _Oh,_ _great._ „Can we just text someone, we left Azuna without a word, she might be worried," Ritsuka asked. _Good thinking. _„Of course," Ram agreed. So we both wrote Azuna a text, I gave her a bit more information. „I think we are good to go, now," Ritsuka said. _Please be_ _safe, Ritsuka. _„Shal we?" Urie asked. „ Of course," I answered and waved Ritsuka goodbye before being gently escorted out of the room by Urie.

He led me to a glass conservatory. „What are we doing here?" I asked surprised. He ignored my question and opened the door. „After you," he simply said. _That didn't answer my question. _I reluctantly went inside. This place was a winter garden. „I must apologize for earlier,", „Oh, that. I accept your apology," I said, keeping my cool, I didn't want to lash out. We walked to the centre of the garden when something clicked in my head. _This is an exact reimagining of Eden._ I recognized some parts and plants not to mention a giant apple tree. From far I heard music and singing. _He did not start a cult, did he? _We went closer and soon I saw several students with pretty dead eyes and smiles a bit too fake, singing and playing instruments. _Oh, he did. He did start a cult. _As soon as they saw Urie they swarmed around him like wasps. I was thankfully standing far from him because I think they would have no problem stepping over me to get to him. But he just gestured them to leave him be and again, took my hand. He led me to a bower and sits me down on couch/futon, himself taking place next to me. „Shouldn't there be more participants?" I asked carefully. „Well, you came here technically after the due of turning in the forms, so others already acquired the details," Urie explained. _Well, that's not suspicious at all._ „I see," I answered. „ So the competition will be on Monday from 3rd to 6th period including the lunch break, during which other students can go there and see. All participants don't have to go to the 1st and 2nd periods. Members of the council, not including the president, will be the judges. Also, you need to choose three songs you will be singing, you can send them during the weekend," he said. „ I can write them down right now. If there are pen and paper," I responded. _I know just the songs that will captivate them. _„There are," he said surprised and handed me pen and paper. I wrote down three songs, with themes of confidence, seductiveness, and purity. Two of them were not my cup of tea but if I wanted to win they were necessary. „Is that all?" I questioned as I gave him back the paper and pen.

„Yes, but I would want to know more about you," Urie said and leaned a bit closer. „ There isn't much about me," I start making excuses. „There is always something, darling," he said, grabbing my chin making me face him. _Too close. Just be calm, don't want to produce any angelic scent._ „You don't have to be afraid, you're in my Eden now," he softly whispered. I oddly relaxed, just his voice and eyes were so suiting. „Yes, just relax," I heard him again. Calmness just spread trough my body. I felt comfortable just like in that dream. I felt weightless. I would like to stay like that forever until I realized what is going on. _Oh, that bastard. _I snapped out of his little spell. I was laying down and he was on top of me. I instinctively slapped him. _That felt good._ He backed off holding his cheek radiating ominous aura. That did not disturb me until I heard giggles, many of them. _Oh, who would have thought that, that would get the cult active. I guess its time to run._ I stood up and bolted out of there. His followers went immediately after me. So we played cat and mouse for a while. _If this is a reconstruction of Eden then they don't stand a chance. _I ran around a corner and jumped over a taller bush and hid. _Bingo. _I heard them running past the place I was hiding. When I looked around if they were around I spotted someone sitting on the ledge of the building. I couldn't make out who it was. Once I knew the air was clear I went a different direction. _Now I just have to find an exit._ I kept running. Suddenly all lights went out so I stop. _Oh, what is it now?!_ Around me appeared many carnival attractions. _Oh, no_. Once I started hearing the giggling I started running. After a while, I hid behind a building to take a breather. Suddenly everything lit up and the girls were getting close to my hiding place. _I can't just bolt out of here they will easily catch me. I must distract them somehow._ I thought for a bit. _Oh, Lord let this work._ I started to sing a lovely little song catching the girls off guard giving me a window of opportunity to escape. So ran out of there to a mirror maze. Once inside I slowed down a bit. I walked through the intricate mirror halls. Suddenly, and out of nowhere few girls grabbed me. _I_ _didn't hear them nor sense them._ „Give us that pendant and we let you go, " one of them said. „As if, " I said firmly managing to kick-off one of them. After a few close calls, I somehow managed to get out of their grip, only to fall and be caught by somebody's hand dragging me outside.

So after that, I was hiding behind carriage on the carousel with my "saviour". I wanted to take off immediately. „You should stay close, I will protect you," Urie said and drew me closer to him. „ Who are those girls?" I asked just because I didn't want to be suspicious for not asking. „My apologies, my butterflies a bit protective of me," he said. „A bit?" I exclaimed. He smirked after hearing that. „ You are quite an interesting girl, I never met someone like you before," he said bringing me even closer to him. „ That's interesting, but I should go, I have other things to do," I said moving back to create some distance. He grabbed my hand and I relaxed, again. _Oh, not this again._ „You are rushing through life, just calm down and stay with me. Maybe you can answer something for me," he sweetly whispered. I didn't even let him speak. „I will not fall for the same trick again," I got my hand out of his grip, and using his shook state I ran away. On the way, I escaped another two close calls.

I was running in complete darkness for a while until it just disappeared and I was on the street. I leaned back on the wall of some house in relief. After some rest, I started to walk to my home. As I was closer I started to smell something burning and I saw rising smoke from there. I picked up my pace running to that place. It was my house engulfed in flames. And all around there was the police, fire department and a group of people keeping a safe distance from the place. The air was full of the smell of burning wood but also vampires. _I knew this wasn't an accident._ _And I can't miraculously put out the fire and repair the damage, too many people saw it._ I ran up closer just to be stopped by an officer. „Madam you can't go any closer it's too dangerous, " he said. „But I am the owner of that house, " I answered. „I am very sorry for this situation,", „ Do you know what caused it?" I immediately asked. „ Well it looks like faulty wiring," the officer said. „That's weird, it was a pretty new house. I guess you will need a write report," I said. „You would be kind, " he said and lead me to his car.

As he was constructing the report I looked towards the house. _The flames_ _are normal which means that they did not get to the holy water. If I could get it in I would be able to control it. _I concentrated on pushing the bottles into the fire. The fire changed colour from reddish-orange to really light yellow nearly white. „ I only need a few answers and we will be done," he said. „Of course, just ask, " I answered focusing on the fire trying to slowly put it out.

At the end of that interview, I managed to put out the fire. „Do you have somewhere to stay? We can offer you someplace to stay if you need it, " he asked. „No need for that I will contact my friends if I could stay at their place, " I answered kindly. „Okay then, I grant you peaceful rest of the evening, " he said and parted. _Well, I guess that dream I had was true, the only thing missing is Shiki._ „Well, what an unfortunate thing, " someone said behind me. _Speak of the literal devil. _„Shiki what are you doing here?" I asked. „Well, I was just walking by and I saw the smoke. Poor thing, you have nowhere to live now. You could stay with us, our manor is big enough, " he offered. _Staying under one roof with four demons. That's my worst nightmare. _„No thanks, I don't want to bother the student council. I will ask Ritsuka or Azuna but thank you for the offer, " I said as politely as I could. Right before he wanted to talk my phone rang. It was Ritsuka._ That's just some perfect timing. _I picked it up. „ Hi Ritsuka, so you're back safely?" , „Yes, how about you?", „ Well, yes but I need a favour could I stay at your place for a while?", „Sure, why?", „Well, my house burned down because of faulty wiring, ", „That's terrible, sure you can stay. Should I or Lindo go your way?", „No need, wait Lindo is already back?", „Yes, he is. Then see you in a moment, ", „See you, " I said goodbye, hung up and I went her way.

When I got to her house, she immediately hugged me. „Hey, hey, I am okay don't worry. It happened and we can't change that, " I said calmly. „I known, " she said and invited me in. „You can go take bath I will prepare the bedroom and Lindo will make dinner. Also, you can borrow some of my clothes if you want," she said. „Thank you very much, I appreciate it," I said and went to the bathroom.

After I showered I went to dinner. I sat at the table which was already full of food. „It smells delicious," I said with a smile. „Yes, Lindo always makes the best food," Ritsuka smiled. „ Alright, you two dig in," Lindo said. We started to eat. „So Ritsuka, how was the trip?" I asked. „Well, we got there and to the house was racked like when my mom disappeared. We only found her phone and after that, the house somehow caught on fire," she said. That surprised me. _Well, someone was busy._ „That is terrible," I said. „But Rem helped me," she said. „ I see," I said and continued eating.

After dinner, we helped to clean the table. Ritsuka yawned a bit. „ You should get some rest, itś been a hard day for you", „How about you?", „I am not that tired yet,", „ Okay, then good night,", „Good night,", „ Good night," Lindo said and Ritsuka walked off to her room. „ Want some tea?" Lindo asked. „I would love to," I answered and sat on the sofa as he walked off to the kitchen. After a while, he returned with two cups and sat with me handing me one cup. „It's lemon-balm for nerves and good sleep," he said. I just smile and took a sip. „Delicious, so Azuna told you?" I asked. „She did, I was surprised," he said. „That's good at least I am not obvious," I laughed so he did. „ But it's getting a bit over my head," I sigh. „I understand," he simply said. „ Will, you ever tell her?" I asked. „We planed to tell her before her 17 birthday,", „ I guess that's good desition," I said. „Well you can at least rest for a weekend," he said. „ You are right, I will rest easier around you," I smiled and drank my tea. He kindly smiled. „ I will go to sleep. Good night," I said. „Good night," he said and I went to Ritsuka's room and laid on on the prepared matrice. I covered myself with a blanket. Before I closed my eyes I prayed for a little then I went to sleep.

* * *

_So another chapter is up, I hope you liked it. Also thank you for your reviews. And I hope that chapter 4 won't take me so long time to release like this one, Okay, bye!_


End file.
